The invention relates to a pack, namely hinge-lid pack, made from thin cardboard, consisting of a pack part with a lid arranged on each of mutually opposite end regions of the latter and connected pivotably thereto, a double pack which consists of two individual hinge-lid packs being formed from a common blank.
Hinge-lid packs are known throughout the world as packaging for cigarettes. The hinge-lid packs conventionally consist of a pack part and of a lid connected to a rear wall of the latter. Within the pack part, there is arranged, in the region of the front wall and side walls, a collar of which a portion projects out of the pack part. The invention is concerned with a further development of packs of this type, namely with double packs having two hinge-lid packs.